Emergency guard channels may be used in emergency situations. For example, guard channels may be used to transmit distress messages from aircraft or to communicate with aircraft that cannot be contacted on their assigned communications channel. Aircraft personnel, such as aircraft crews and air traffic controllers, may communicate on assigned main channels, while continuously monitoring guard channels.